Julia And Al: The Fires Of Joy And Despair
by Eogrus
Summary: After saving Milos, Julia decides to pay a visit to a rembodied Al...


Julia Crichton is much delighted in happiness of peach petals of rosaceous dawn tones. She is on holiday from her duties to the people of her sacred land of Milos, she is now waiting on the door step, hoping to see Alphonse Elric. Al, the wonderous knight in shining armour that has aided her and her people in the most dire time of need, the beautifully souled acquaintance so unlawfully stripped from his own body, but now rejuvenated and well returned to the crib of his moral integrity's fulgid birth. Julia has seen the pictures, and is now there to congratulate him on his accomplishment.

She hears steps, and giggles in excitement. The giggles do not die when the door opens, and reveals not the majestic blonde boy of ages, but a fat, midget little girl of dubious ethnicity and an ailuropodine panda of exceedingly miniscule bulk.

"Hi!" says the Julia, "Is Al home?"

"Who is this?" asks the Mei, eyeing this foreign ginger of mechanical cyborg leg with much suspicion and envy.

"I'm Julia Crichton. You must be Mei, Alphose's most estimated friend!"

Julia shakes her hand with the Mei, who plays along and lets her in. She is most distrustworthy of Julia, she does not like that a stronger woman with husbandly connections comes to her to-be-boyfriend's house and seeks Alphonse! That souless petite girl of enormous breasts will almost certainly try to steal her man, and Mei cannot allow her to proceed with said plan! She must destroy this ginger woman of bad intentions, she must kill her and cut her into pieces and feed them to pigs or use them in her devil asian medicinal potions. Maybe she can even sell her boobs to Xing merchants, because ginger woman boobs are good to prevent prostate teratomas. Yes, Mei will gladly end this pitiful Julia's life with much pleasure in her bossoms.

"Juria my dear, you might want to take a sit, Ar is not here and-"

"Who is not here?" says Al yawninginly, having just awakened from a sofa nap.

"AL! says happily Julia, embracing her friend with much gusto.

Darnmits! Mei's own man has shat on her brilliant plan of ages, she must now retry or else it's Julia who is going to be pregger with ninety children and continue the family tradition! The unluck continues even stronger, as her pet monochromatic carnivoran the Xiao-Mei is now much aroused by Julia, humping her leg with much fervor of ishvalan genocides and chicken carniceries of pus.

"Oh look, she likes you" says Al wisely.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" Julia giggles happily, embracing the infatuated panda with her large bossoms.

"But seriously, it's good to see you again" says Al.

Julia nods, and this infuriates Mei even more. She goes off to the kitchen, refining her shruikens and brewing an evil asian buddhist potion involving rhino horns, shark fins, tiger scrotums and whale penises. She mixes everything very wildly, absorbing the chi and putting it into the chinese witch cauldron.

"Chong chin chang guang jang yin yang, I carr fourth the power of the Buddha to grant me devir's power and herp me destroy the whore woman that wants to stear my husband!"

Only one ingredient remains, and she looks at it with much devious grin. One life's price for the sake of her Yin spells? Ha! She grabs the terrified Xiao-Mei and opens her belly with one of the evil shruikens, squeezing all her guts and blood into the potion. The panda looks at her owner with much sadness and grief, she knows Mei is consumed by evil asian desires of tradition and family and will do anything to kill her caucasian aryan foes. Mei smiles evilly with her rodent buck teeth and squinty eyes of despise, she will destroy Julia and claim her man Alphonse Elric.

Meanwhile, Julia and Alphonse sit in the couch. Al is much more beautiful than in the photos, that deliciously hotness golden hair and eyes beaming with much carcinogenic radiance that makes her heart heavy with tumours. She is much infatuated by this, and with one swift motion she kisses the love of her life. Alphonse is much astonished, but gives in to the kiss, both exchanging their saliva with much delivery of passion.

"Oh Al, I've been thinking about you every day you've left Milos" says Julia, breaking the kiss.

"Julia, I've been thinking about you too, and it's time for me to fully accept my blossoming passions of fiery volcano love like a dragon of a fairy tale long forgotten, whose lava wipes civilisations unfold."

"Oh Al, that is so romantic!" said Julia with her big tits.

And the two lovers kiss once again, undressing themselves in order to screw. Al takes off his white clean shirt, revealing his adonic sculptured swimmer suit builder, the muscles so pure that they reflect sunlight into the eyes of unworthy perverts who peak from the window, blinding them with a radiance of a thousand stars, for they never had true eyes to see with. Unfortunately, the UV radiation from the light melts Julia's nipples, making cancer grow on them like a garden of calamity and trepidation, and setting her clothes on fire.

"My love!" shouts Al deseperately, but Julia puts a finger in his mouth to silence him, which he licks and sucks with much gustative pleasure from his saliva swamp he calls tongue.

"My boudaceous love of sunhome expectations, let our lust and passions consume us like the fiery inferno of the heaven flames of paradise."

And so Al kisses Julia again with much eros, his skin tanned by the orange clothe flames that obliterate Julia's hide, burning it to a blackened crisp and revealed dark blood red. He is very horny, so he reaches for the supple tatas, burning his hands until the skin is charred black ash and the nails burn into a rotten scent of burned keratin, but managing to squeeze the boobs so that warm milk flows forth. Julia is much aleviated, she was much desesperate for a release. The philosopher stone mutated her body, so she is now like a dairy cow, she is now a woman-shaped milk factory that needs to be emptied all the time. This has proven very useful, because Milos is devoid of farmland so her milk is the only availiable food source. Al understood and cried beautiful tears of happiness in glory so sewed, taking the nourishment of life as he was embraced by the flames of divinity, protecting his face and muscles using the holy lactation white oil.

The fire burns off Julia's and Al's pants, exposing their genital to the love so primal. Al's cock is very nice, it is uncircumsized and pubic hair of golden Sun hues circumverts it like a lustruous forest of despise. Julia's genitalia, however, are much more surprising. The alchemy transmutation caused her clitoris to turn into a huge, 17 centimeter long and 6 centimeter wide black cock, with a large, circumsized purple head of much delight. Al instantly salivates, he is secretly bisexual, Amestris is a very homophobic continent so if anyone besides Julia found out he'd be sent to a concentration camp in the mountains and forced to consume corny goat arses for sexuality cure. He reaches for the humongous niger organ of pleasure, masturbating with with much tenderness. He then sucks the cock with much delightful pleasure that is dogmatic to his emotions of woe, the head going down his throat with much gusto.

"Oh Al, you're such a good blowjober!" moans Julia erotically.

Al nods in the rhytmn of the suckery, licking the wonderous phallic head before shoving it down his trachea again. The vocal cordes tease the cock with much vibrational pleasure, precum sliding down his bronchi to curate the awful scars of years of passive smoking. The Truth is very stressed, it does not know the meaning of fun and excitement of sexual nature, so he smokes a lot of cigars and pot. A lot of the smoke went to the subconscious body of Al, alongside flatworms and old whore's enemas. He feels at loss for breath, but the precum is very holy, it has the same volume of oxygen and nitrogen per drop as fluorocarbon, so he can respirate just fine. The taste of the manly shaft of pleasure is very good in his gustative umami sensation buds, his saliva accumulating in order to facilitate the divinity phallus in his mouth and throat.

"Oh my love, I'm about to cum!" moans the redhaired girl of slaughtered carcinoma breasts.

The Al disengages, he feels that a more intimate approach is needed. He kisses his love, and then rises, sitting on the cock. Using the milk as lubricant, he allows the ebonic member of such a tragic origin to penetrate his apple cave of lustful lucidity, to slowly stretch him as he descends. Al whimpers in pain, but his loveful girlfriend of boundless passions in Heaven so crafted shushes him, tender as an angel's kiss, and kisses him with reckless abandon of ages. The thrusts increase, slowly but surely, Al quickly moaning in much young man pleasure of Akasha holiness and happiness as his prostate flashes divine bolts of ecstasy sureness up his osseous spine.

"My Julia, you feel so right inside me..." moans felicity the boy.

"Oh Al!" says Julia romantically, kissing him in their passion and desires.

Julia is now fucking her love with much velocity, and Al disengages, laying on all fours in the sofa and allowing his woman lover to take command. She grabs his hips with much tenderness, and keeps fucking his ass at full speed. Both parties moan a lot like gasoline covered cows on a blazing inferno, but the Mei does not listen, she is too busy crafting her devil chines epotion of Daoism. Her putrid vagina filled with mushrooms and sticky cnidarian shit is rubbed by that manly hand of hers, filled with straight pubic hair that grows well into the endometrium. She masturbates in the attempt to procure something, and she finds it, a lump of dog shit. She smears it on her fuzzy black forest insides, and then puts it on the potion. It is complete! A vortex of black Yin Hell energy swirls and swirls in the cauldron, forming a noxious stew that smells like orangutan arses. She puts a spoon in the putrid water, and gives a taste with her immense incivors.

"Yes! It is ready... that whore woman the Juria wirr regret having set foot on this house and storing my HONOUR by stearing my husbandee to be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, Al is now embracing his love, the cock now poundng his ass at full speed.

"My love, I'm about to cum!" moans the blonde man.

And so his penis fires boudacious ropes of pallid cum to set off the fires that burned away Julia's torso, and in turn the tightening anal muscles milk the cum out of the wonderous Julia cock. But just as our lovebirds enjoy the warmth Sun calulence of the afterglow, Mei appears, and is shocked!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING HERE!? JURIA HOW DARE YOU STEAR MY MAN YOU STORE MY HONOUR AND MADE HIM FAG! I WIRR MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU NON-HOUSEWIFE WOMAN SKANK!"

"Actually, I wasn't ever comited to you" says Al wisely, "We're just friends, remember?"

"NO YOU DON'T MEANS IT YOU'RE FAGGOTED BY DEVIR WHORE GINGER WOMAN OF WESTERN DESPISE I WIRR KIRR YOU BOTH!"

And so Mei jumps at them, biting with her disproportional incivors on Julia's breasts! She gnaws at the cancerous tumour boobies with her chinese rodent characteristic, rips the tainted, tumourful tissue in massive bites, devouring it with much pleasure in petty coordinances. Unfortunately for her, the boobs are filled with teratomas of razor sharp toothed jaws, which bite into her face and remove her lips, cheeks, pieces of the lower jaw and her left nasal lobe. But the Mei isn't desisted, she takes out her evil devil potion, and throws it at Julia's face! The black fluid melts off the ginger's facial features, her cheeks, nose, lips and other whoreful features acidicly melting into a bloody pulp as she screams sluttily, revealing the white calcium underneath. The eyes slide off the sockets, which are then picked by Mei and eaten with much delicacy and happiness. The still living Julia, however, will not give up yet, so she grabs the evil asian by the throat and rips off her trachea, squirting blood everywhere! Mei then grabs her shruikens and throws them at Julia, opening her bowels and spreading shit everywhere, ending the whoreful ginger's life for once and for all.

"NO, MY LOVE!" cries Al with much horrorfied sadness, clinging Julia's corpse to his chest and crying bitter sadness tears that mix with the putrid excrement.

"Yes, that devir WHORE has died! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" says sluttily the evil chink the Mei, "No you wirr marry me and make me your baby factory to carry famiry HONOUR!"

"You kill my one true love, and dare to want to marry you!? Fuck you Mei, and everything you stand for!"

"YOU NO WANT TO BE MY HUSBAND!? Ar, I'm offering you to make me your obedient housewife and fuck me whenever you want against my wirr! But I guess you're too FAG to do that!"

Then the Mei prepares her evil shruikens and throws them at Al, but the Elric an idea has! He transmutes a shield so that the shruikens are reflected and made into a satanic pentagram around Xiao-Mei's carcasse, then Mei strikes at him in anger but accidently activates the alchemical pentagram, so she is forced to perform animal transmutation and attempt to revive Xiao-Mei! Mei screams whorely and sluttily as her insides are pulled out and destroyed as the Truth takes no kindness in stupid whores trying to deflect the reality and necessities of death in the natural cycle of existence!

"AR, I WIRR HAVE MY REVENGE!" says Mei's last words, as her internal organs are now foie gras.

Mei's soul then goes to hell, and to this day she is still being raped by the Buddha, boys and girls! He and the order false asian gods are fucking the shit out of her in all orifices in her sore witch arse, so don't be buddhist (or chinese, for that matter), join the true religion, Romuva!

Al is at a bar, drinking his sorrows away. He misses his true love very much, and doesn't want to live anymore. Yet he cannot bring himself to end his life, an instinct that causes no end of grief and further sorrow.

"I'm such a coward..."

"No, you're not."

Al looks up, and see's Darius harsh, yet sympathetic features. Darius, the chimeara that had accompanied him in his journeys. Alphonse cries, and in one bold move, rises up and kisses the gorilla man with all his passion.

And Darius retributes.


End file.
